


Crystal's Can Grow Anywhere

by SkylerScull1



Series: Crystals Must Fall [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Bad Parenting, Emotional/Psychological Abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-13 07:26:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18936202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkylerScull1/pseuds/SkylerScull1
Summary: A bunch of ideas for "Some Flowers Shouldn't Be Picked" and a collection of the Morflien family's bad memories.





	Crystal's Can Grow Anywhere

-Some Things Can't Be Fixed-

"Valcie! Where are you, ya dishonest little brat!?" My mom screamed in a drunken rage as she paced in front of my bedroom door and threw her half-empty mixed alcohol bottle of Chartreuse, Absinthe and Spirytus Delikatesowy at my bedroom door, shattering it in the process.

My heart was beating fast as I listened to her drunken rage, I quickly climbed underneath my bed when I heard the jingling of keys and a door being unlocked.

I peered from underneath the bed when I heard her enter my room and walk in front of my bed. I looked at her long pale legs and white dress and heals. Her long brown hair swung about as she walked around my room throwing my toys, a clock and a snow globe to the floor, breaking them and stomping on them like a child. I saw her fall to the floor, tears ruining her makeup.

"Why? Am I not good enough for you? FOR HIM?! I did everything I could for you! I loved you, I feed you! Sweety, Darling~! Where are you?! WHY DO YOU HATE ME?!" Mommy screamed as she hugged her knees to her chest and whined for me to come out. Looking at her once again reminded me she was young, young for a mother at least and was only 25 at the moment.

I felt sorry for her but I knew better than to get out from under the bed; I was afraid, and I knew what would happen if she found me. It felt like hours but eventually she stopped crying and screaming and kicking and hitting things and walked out of my room, slamming the door closed as she left.

I crawled out from underneath my bed, crawled under the covers and cried, all I want is to be loved but my birth was the problem, what marked the day I was born also marked the day Lilliann Morflien, my mother's life was completely and utterly ruined.

"I'm sorry mommy" I whispered just before I fell asleep into dream land and into Moros's realm.


End file.
